The use of prepaid debit cards in commerce has increased significantly over the past several years. Prepaid debit cards are marketed and used in a variety of ways. Some common types of prepaid debit cards include, without limitation, incentive cards associated with commercial promotions, general-purpose reloadable cards, and payroll cards.
Regardless of the particular type of prepaid debit card, a prepaid-debit-card program sponsor such as a promotional company or a client of a promotional company, a program manager, or an employer, would like to know how cardholders are using their prepaid debit cards. Such information would allow the program sponsor to determine how to improve future prepaid-debit-card programs. Third parties unaffiliated with a prepaid-debit-card program may also desire access to card-usage data. Unfortunately, current prepaid-debit-card processing platforms do not provide program sponsors or unaffiliated third parties with sufficient visibility into how various demographic groups of cardholders are using their prepaid debit cards.